kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Taka Watchroid
The is a Ridewatch device derived from Kamen Rider OOO's Taka Candroid. When not in use, the Taka Watchroid folds into the . Only a single Ridewatch existed so far, as it is shared with Zi-O, Geiz and Tsukuyomi. History The origin of Taka Watchroid is unknown, in that it was only shown flying towards Another OOO before he would face Sougo and Geiz, causing the Another Rider to drop a Genm Ridewatch. The Taka Watchroid would continue to support the Rider afterwards, and had once guided Zi-O to use the Tajadol Combo Ridewatch within his Time Mazine. On December 8th 2018, Geiz used the Taka Watchroid to assist him in pursuing Another Ghost. In January 2019, Tsukuyomi uses the Taka Watchroid to follow Geiz, finding him engaged against Another Ryuga alongside Kamen Rider Woz. Modes KRZiO-Takawatchroid Taka.png|Taka Mode Taka Watchroid (Ridewatch).png|Taka Ridewatch Design The Taka Watchroid consists of the following parts: In Ridewatch Mode: * - The activation button. Pressing it will activate and transform the Taka Watchroid. Additionally, it contains a navigation and identification device, allowing it to return to its user. * - A graphic seal consisting of a hawk tampographed to the front. In Taka Mode: * - The head unit. It contains a highly sensitive optical sensor that is so powerful it can distinguish an ant's antenna 500m above the sky. It contains an AI unit that enables automatic behaviour. * - The extremely hard beak. In addition to sharp thrusting attacks, it can shoot out different attacks based on what setting it's in. In Fire Hawk it can shoot out 100°C (212°F) flames. In Blizzard Hawk it can shoot out -20°C (-4°F) streams that replicate blizzards. And in Thunder Hawk it can shoot 100 thousand volts of lightning. To increase lethality, each attack can be dispersed throughout the Taka Watchroid's body, allowing powered ramming attacks. * - The wings. An antigravity generator dubbed is installed into the wings, allowing ultra low altitude flying as well as silent hovering. * - The edges of the UG Wings. Reduces air resistance during high speed flight, suppressing stress to the main body. Additionally, it can be used as an extremely sharp blade. * - The main body. It's structure contains built-in equipment that can create flames using super compressed gas (for Fire Hawk). It also contains equipment allowing for low temperature wind generation (for Blizzard Hawk). Additionally, by utilising an inbuilt super electromagnetic device, it can generate large amounts of electricity (for Thunder Hawk). * - The tail. As well as managing air resistance, it protects a mounted antenna and electronic equipment. Notes *Part of the Taka Watchroid's overall aesthetic is similar to Laserbeak from the Transformers franchise as it is a bird-like robot that transforms into a small object (cassette for Laserbeak, and a Ridewatch for the Taka Watchroid). Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 9: Genm Master 2016 **Episode 10: Hawk, Tiger, and Grasshopper 2010 **Episode 13: Ghost Hunter 2018 **Episode 22: Zi-O Strongest! 2019 References ru:Ястреб-Часороид Category:Arsenal (Zi-O) Category:Support Robots